Illia
Illia is an Imperial Ice Mage found in Darklight Tower. Upon entering the tower, the Dragonborn will be confronted by her after she kills a witch. She can be recruited as a follower after completing her quest. With the add-on, she can also become a steward. Interactions Repentance Illia will ask for help in defeating her mother, Silvia, who has been corrupted by the other hags. The quest will be started if the Dragonborn agrees to help her. It will be necessary to fight through the tower. After killing Silvia her body can be looted for a powerful staff, the Staff of Hag's Wrath. Follower Illia can be recruited while at Darklight Tower. She is a Destruction mage that focuses heavily on frost related spells. Specifically, she can cast Ironflesh, Ice Spike, Ice Storm, and Frost Cloak. She can be aggressive in her use of Ice Storm, which is very effective at against groups of enemies, even if the Dragonborn is within them. Equipment Illia's default apparel is Blue Mage Robes while her default weapon is a long bow. She also carries a dagger and three minor healing potions in her inventory. Spells: Ironflesh, Icy Spear, Frost Cloak, Fast Healing, Ice Storm Trivia *Changing into a werewolf during the quest won't provoke an attack from Illia, neither in the tower nor in the final battle. If the Dismay Shout is used, she will be affected, but won't retaliate. *By trading with Illia as a follower, the Dragonborn can take a closet key that opens a key-only door in the Darklight Tower. *After dismissing Illia, she can usually be found in Darklight Tower. Speaking to her immediately after dismissing will not trigger dialog to recruit her again. **This makes her a good candidate for both Altar of Sacrifice during Boethiah's Calling and Ebony Blade charges. *Players may experience problems when trying to have Illia equip new items, due to AI requiring armor of higher rating. Using the console on the PC version, she can be forced to wear armor for the duration of her time as a follower. *The only way to make Illia change her default robes is by giving headwear, such as helmets or circlets, to her. *If Illia's key is stolen, she may put out a contract on the thief. *Illia can be recruited into the Blades. But she will have no options to be asked to be a follower again. When talked to, she will only have a typical Blades greeting, thus losing her as a follower. She will also equip her blue mage robes set and not use the blades armor set properly. *If Illia is a follower and goes to the Dragonborn's wedding ceremony, she will change into a priest robe. Bugs * Currently, there is a bug in which Illia is no longer recruitable after she is sent home. When she is talked to, she will respond with generic dialogue, (much like a guard), and the Dragonborn will be unable to choose any speech options. ** If Illia is a follower, recruiting a steward for any homestead will make her act as if she is dismissed, she has then no option dialogue to recruit her again and console must be used to reset her relationship rank to 4 ** Solution: Open the console and type: prid 0004b22e followed by setrelationshiprank player 4. Use her reference ID or click her while in the console beforehand. ** Also if a saved game is loaded and she is dismissed, these steps may have to be repeated. ** After being recruited to the Blades the problem seems to resolve, but not always (in which case, she will have the normal dialogue of a blade, but no speech options). ** Having Serana as a follower while recruting Illia seems to resolve the bug. * If Illia is a follower, her clothing becomes invisible. She still seems to be protected by the attributes of her armor, but it occasionally disappears. This appears to have happened after the Dec 1 patch. * After a few times of feeding on her after telling her to sleep as a vampire, she leaves her service as a follower upon another attempt. * Her inventory is known to reset. * She may not be located in the Darklight Tower after she is dismissed. She may be found wandering around. * If the Dragonborn has Serana as a follower, it may be also possible to recruit Illia as a follower, resulting in two humanoid followers instead of one. Appearances * ru:Иллия de:Illia Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Skyrim: Imperials Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Skyrim: Possible Stewards